Zero's Lullaby
by FireStarter6820
Summary: Louise de La Vallière isn't most logical witch out there and her familiars seem to match this concept. Watch as Tsubasa, Hibiki, Chris, Miku, Maria, Kirika, and Shirabe all try to figure out where the hell they are, How did they get here, How to get back, and what to do in the mean time! But...as kids!
1. 1: introductions!

_**So**_** this**_** is another symphogear crossover but this time it'll be with zero no tsukaima. This one I was actually asked to do and I promised to do it after I got that chapter of naruto sound summon out. So, I hope you enjoy and the one after this chapter will beeeeeeeeee... I dunno, maybe kiba and naruto crossover? Eh, anyway I should probably do disclaimers... I don't own the zero no tsukaima or symphogear?, in any case, STORY START!**_

_**Chapter 1: The Zero's Lullaby: Introduction!**__**  
**_

A girl with long curly pink hair that reaches her bottom raises from her bed. Her pink eyes flutter open as she realizes that it is the morning. She gets out of the bed and does her morning rituals, she then puts on her attire.

Her uniform includes a long-sleeved blouse underneath a long indigo coat reaching her feet, a black skirt, and a pair of long black stocking-like socks and puts on a pair of black shoes. In her hand is a brown wand and connecting her cape together is a golden pendant with a star. She is ready for...her school day.

* * *

"Everyone, I congratulate you for graduating into your second year at Tristain Academy of Magic. I have been appointed to this school starting this year, as I will teach you about earth elemental magic. My name is Mrs. Chevreuse, my secondary name is Chevreuse the Clay and as you can guess, my attribute is earth. Can someone tell what are the Four Great Elements of Magic?" A plump woman with a purple witch hat and hooded cloak with a black shirt and brown hair with green eyes/

A hand with a rose raised into the air. The body said hand is a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a white, ruffled-collar blouse underneath a black, long cloak where his collar rests on and his chest is shown and wears a pair of violet pants.

"Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind are the Four Elements. And what a coincidence that my attribute, which is earth also, is the same as yours. My name is Guiche D. Gramont, my secondary being The Bronze. Please keep this in recognition." The male said as he sparkled through his monologue.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Gramon. Earth is the principal magic that leads to the creation of all things. To understand this more, I would like for you all to learn the basic alchemy spell." The teacher stated as she got three stones out of her cloak. She then spoke words and pointed her wand at the stones which started to shake and flash into a golden color.

The class gasped as they have never done this before.

"Is that gold?!" a tall, young woman with long, red hair and brownish-gold eyes. She wears a white, fitted, long-sleeved blouse, which leaves her large bust exposed. She wore black, short skirt and a pair of long, gold boots which reaches her skirt. Her name is Kirche, another student in the academy.

"No, it is brass." The teacher said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Tch..." The red-head sat as she pouted back into her seat.

The teacher switched the brass stones for new stones. "Now, let's someone else try it." she says.

She then pointed to the pink headed girl. "How about you? You, over there!" The student whisper in shock. "What is your name?"

The girl stares at the teacher then said her name. "Louise." She says as she puts her quill down and stood up. "Louise de La Vallière."

A plump boy with blond hair and a curl down the middle of his forehead spoke out. "U-uh, Professor..."

"Yes?"

"It's probably wiser you not let her..." The whole class nods at this.

It's dangerous! I'd rather do it then Louise!" Kirche stated. Louise gets annoyed at this, she could do it as well! She is a wizard!

"Dangerous?" The teacher said. "How is alchemy dangerous in any way?"

Louise gets further annoyed and screams. "I will do it! Please allow me to do it!" The class reels back in shock.

"Very well." Louise climbs down the stairs leading up to the center of the class where the teacher is.

A small, bespectacled girl with light blue hair and corresponding light blue eyes. She wears a white, long-sleeved blouse underneath a long, black cloak reaching until her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon. She wears black, short skirt and white, long, stocking-like socks reaching until her skirt, and wears a brown pair of school shoes. She has a large staff. She exits the room while everyone backs away.

When Louise arrives at the front kirche speaks again. "Louise! stop it!"

"Be quiet, you're distracting me." Louise said in a no-nonsense tone. Kirche huffed but sat down anyway.

"Now, imagine a metal you want the rocks to form into." Ms. Chevreuse said. Louise nodded and pointed her wand at the three pebbles. She mumbled the three words as the pebbles glowed and shook...too much glowing and shaking! The bright light shined over the classroom as an explosion rocked their area. The dust settled after a few minutes and left the room in a disastrous state.

Louise rose from the middle with a questioning look on her face. Her clothes were in tatters with holes and tears here and there.

"I told you!" Said kirche in an exasperated tone.

"I made a small mistake..." said Louise while cleaning her face with a handkerchief and ignoring kirche, getting her more irritated.

"Dammit Louise! This had a zero percent succession. This is why your Louise the Zero!" Yelled kirche. Louise twitched at that but said nothing as she looked down at the knocked out professor.

* * *

Exiting the room, Louise headed the spiral stairs. She looked up when a voice said "So?". Kirche and her groupies were in below on the steps.

"Are they going to kick you out now?" She said in an amused tone. Her and groupies laughed at Louise as she continued downstairs, ignoring kirche again.

"Nothing important." She said as kirche and a blond girl gained shocked looks. "Why?!"

"The teacher is partially responsible since she let me use magic, not heeding the warnings given by the rest of the students." Louise replied. Kirche and the blond girl laughed at this.

"I was just having a bad day." Louise said in a pout-like voice.

"You're always having a bad day! You don't even have a secondary name yet!" the blond girl yelled with a smirk.

"Be quiet!"

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow, I wonder what kind of familiar you'll summon." Kirche said amused.

Louise suddenly turned to them with a huff. "I have great confidence when it comes down to the summoning servant spell! Be amazed as I summon a majestic and graceful spirit unmatched to others!" Louise said confidently before continuing down the stairs. Though when she reached her room she yelled at herself. "How could I have said something so stupid!" She yelled to no one in particular as she headed into her room for bed.

* * *

In the morning, Louise and her class were in the courtyard, a huge one at that, with another teacher who was bald and dressed in a dark grey cloak. His staff was flat on top with two strips of red on the head. He had a patch of hair behind his head and that was it for his hair situation. This was Mr. Colbert.

"Today is the summoning of your familiar, and also the first exam for your second year. The familiar will spend the rest of your life with you as a sacred partner, or friend." Mr. Colbert informed. Louise gripped her wand tighter as the thoughts of her words to kirche and the chance to get a bad familiar.

"Ooooh, I wonder what kind of _great _and _graceful_ spirit you'll summon?" Kirche said with a sarcastic/mocking tone.

"Leave me alone." Louise replied with a child-like pout. The familiar summoning is a sacred task set for students to gain a lifetime partner. Some students will magnificent creatures, example is the bugbear, others may get regular animals that have more intelligence, like a snake or a bird. Whatever you get you're stuck with it. Some cases this is a good thing, other cases aren't well-known because those cases go into hiding from the embarrassment. A familiar also usually matches their masters personality traits and ideals. For example, someone who is skittish and easily excitable may get a squirrel for their partner. That's how it usually goes. Though there are times where the familiar seems to not match at all, and it is only until later do they realize how they match so perfectly.

_'Though I doubt most people here will get something big or majestic.' _Louise thought bitterly. She was kicked out of her musings as Guiche started up his chant. The chant is a base for your creature and usually had specific places where you want your spirit to hail from, or it could have specific names to follow by, example is if you wish for a being under the rule of a magical creature of water in your chant, you might get a creature from the sea. Now let's see what the _great _and_ almighty _Guiche may summon.

"Oh great primogenitor burimill who leads us. Bring forth a noble who shall be a slave to me, Guiche the bronze!" Guiche said with a sleepy tone and a few flicks of his wand/rose here and there. The ground suddenly started to shake as the ground in front of Guiche cracked and ripped open.

He lifted his wand up again and spoke, "Answer to thy sacred summoning!"

_'Maybe Guiche will actually summon something amazin-' _Louise was thinking before her thoughts were interrupted by a big mole coming out of the ground with a blue upside down triangle on its forehead. He let out a shocked yelp as the creature before I heard the sound of a flame bursting. I turned around to see kirche with a...fire salamander?!

"That is quite the familiar, Miss Zelpusto." Mr. Colbert praised.

"It also matches my nickname, Kirche the ardent." She said with a too smug grin for Louise to handle. Mr. Colbert coughed in his hand as he addressed everyone. "So, is that everyone?" He asked.

"Nope, we still have Ms. Vallière" She reminded with a playful grin. Louise gave out a pout before walking to the center of the crowd. Already people where saying how hard she was going to fail and if she did succeed, how bad would her creature be. Louise gripped her wand in fear took all the courage and confidence she could before continuing to her chant.

"So you can summon something better than this bad boy, right louise?" Mocked kirche as her salamander seemed to be cackling.

"Naturally." Louise said before she began.

"My slaves, who live somewhere in the universe. Oh, sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar beings! I desire and here I plead with my heart! Answer to my guidance!" She yelled with a twirl of her wand and a downward slash, she ignored the stumble of the word slave and being with the added 's'. A huge explosion erupted as the dust billowed out and blocked everyone's vision.

"Montmorency?! Are you okay?!" Guiche yelled, but was ignored as she pointed to Louise and the group of 7...kids, 7 girls to be exact?! 5 of the kids were wearing Toile dresses while the other two were wearing blouses with shorts that reached their knees. The two with shorts had one-inch heels, one had pink wavy hair, much like Louises, that reached her butt, while the other had blue hair that reached her mid-back with a high side ponytail on the left side held by a white disk. The 5 girls with the dresses seemed to be in two groups of 2 and 3. The two girls holding hands seemed to be opposites, as one girl had jet black hair set in two high pigtails with pink boots. The other had curly blond hair with green boots. The other three girls had flats on. The girl with lavender hair, and a red and black dress, which divided into 6 stands, three on each side seemed to be curled up against the one with short dirty green hair with a purple dress. The last girl had short cream-colored hair with two red clips in her hair, she seemed to curl protectively on the green haired one.

Louise had a face of disbelief at these girls whom seem to be just kids out of an academy.

"These are the _sacred_, _beautiful_, and _strong_ beings?!" she said in an annoyed tone.

The pink haired and the blue haired seemed to be the oldest, and they're stirring awake now.

* * *

"So, who are you?" Louise asked. The two girls stood up and looked around in question.

_'Where are we...?' _questioned tsubasa, the blue haired girl. She looked to her side and noticed maria, the pink haired one, was awake as well.

"Do you know where we are?" Tsubasa asked.

"No, but did you notice we're kids?" Maria asked, puzzled. Louise seemed to be a bit angry at how they ignored her. All three turned to a laughing voice.

"T-this is great. This makes what you said completely worth it! I'd never think you'd summon kids!" Kirche said. Tsubasa and Maria had two things pass through their heads.

_'That wasn't English, I should have understood it if it was, and those breasts must be fake.' _both small girls thought. They were a bit shocked at how the whole group of people all seem to laugh at the pink haired girl, who seemed worried about them to.

"Hello, mi-" tsubasa was going to say before the girl yelled something at her. Tsubasa gained a hard look in her eyes as if she was about to attack, which she probably was. Maria grabbed her arm before she could do anything.

"We're surrounded in an area we know nothing about, or where it is. Be careful." Maria forewarned. Tsubasa reluctantly sat back down.

"Mr. Colbert, please allow me to summon again!" Louise said.

"I cannot allow that."

"W-why not?!"

"The familiar summoning is a sacred summoning. This determines whom stays with you for the rest of your life. Redoing it is impossible and desecrates the ceremony." Mr. Colbert lectured.

"Whether you like it or not, these girls are stuck with you." he said. Tsubasa and Maria looked at him since the man was just babbling words and sounds. Though from what they heard, they're guessing his name is Mr. Colbert. The girls looked behind and noticed the rest of the group. They stood up before walking back to their respective partners. Maria shook the blond and black-haired girls while tsubasa woke the other three.

"Shirabe, Kirika, wake up!" Maria yelled. The girls, well only shirabe, sat up quickly. Kirika grumbled when she did.

"Yukine, Tachibana, Kohinata! Awaken!" Tsubasa ordered. All three stood up rather quickly. Hibiki ran and hugged tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-saaaaan!" She said as she twirled tsubasa around. Maria was about to inform them of the situation but was poked in the back. She turned around and grabbed whatever was poking her and pulled it above her head. The other pink haired girl flew over her and landed in the dirt. The girl yelped as maria glared at her behind kirika and shirabe, whom glared at her as well.

Louise stood up as the class laughed at her, she ignored them and maria before walking up to tsubasa, who was pretty short. She twirled her wand once before reciting.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, Pentagon that governs the five powers give these people my blessing to be my familiar spirits!" She said as another explosion erupted, though the girls were now involved in it!

"What the hell you stupid idiot! What the hell did you do!" An angry woman voice said through the smoke. The smoke cleared and revealed two of the girls disappeared and replaced by two older ones.

One of the girls was still kind of short, but taller than louise, with long lavender hair that falls to her knees separated into six large strands, three on either side, and dark purple eyes. She is wearing a maroon dress with short puffed out sleeves, a sheer light red-violet panel exposing some of her chest and upper back with detached sleeves and black accents on the ends of the dress and sleeves as well as dark stockings with maroon bows attached to the dress and maroon pumps. She had a strange necklace around her neck.

The other girl was the one with short cream-colored hair. She had an orange short-sleeved shirt with red and a lighter orange triangle pattern at the end of her sleeves and the bottom of her shit. Under that seemed to be a white long-sleeved shirt with a turtle neck collar. She had short jean shorts with pockets and what seemed like rolled up legs. She had boots that reached half of her calf.

The one with lavender hair was slightly steaming, though the cream-colored one just seemed confused and stayed close to the younger ones. The lavender one glared and snarled at louise.

"What did you do to us?!" She yelled. Louise slightly flinched back before replying.

"My familiar rune mark is appearing on you." She said calmly, though chris ignored how they could understand each other for the pain that seemed to hit all of the girls. Runic markings appear on all of the girls. Hibiki and Miku, the cream and dirty green haired girls in that respective order, gained runic markings on their chest. Kirika and shirabe, the blond and black-haired girls, grained a runic markings on their forehead. Maria and Tsubasa gained markings on their left hand while chris gained some on her right.

Mr. Colbert gained a worried look when he noticed the runes. All of the girls passed out again when the runes finished.

* * *

All of the girls awoke in a small room on a small stack of hey. The lavender one was the first wake, followed by the rest.

"Where the hell are we?" the lavender one said bitterly.

"No idea, Chris-chan." the cream one said.

"Seems you're awake..." A voice said behind them. Chris jumped almost to the ceiling before turning around with her fist raised. Louise was there with a slightly shocked look. She straightened herself out before speaking.

"Since I can't argue with anyone about this, I've made you my familiar spirit. You'd better feel honored." She said with arrogance. Chris snarled before asking the rest of the girls.

"Who does this bitch think she is?" Chris said grinding her teeth together. She looked back up to see the girl changing.

"AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IGNORING ME AND CHANGING AS IF NOTHING IS HAPPENING?!" Chris roared. The girl covered her ears with the yell and with a yawn she threw her clothes at chris and changed into a big pink robe.

"Wash those for me." She said curtly before turning around. She had to look back and saw her clothes being thrown at her face while hibiki trying to hold chris back, who was snarling in rage trying to kill the girl.

"LET ME AT HER, LET ME AT HER!" She yelled. The girl grabbed her wand and twirled it a bit before reciting words.

"Ansul, bel, an. Comply to my order of silence!" She said with a flick of her wand, an explosion erupted on the girls. After the dust settled chris was on the floor holding on to hibiki. She shook herself up and snarled at the girl.

"You idiot!" Chris yelled as she punched Louise in the jaw. Louise fell to the floor and looked in shock at the girl for two things. One, she understood her. Two, she punched her!

"I-i can understand you." Louise stuttered, still a bit in shock from the punch. The pain was an unfortunate bonus. Chris stood back from her rage as the girl now spoke normal Japanese.

"Hmph, good. Now I can just verbally lash out at you." Chris said with a glare.

"Oh stop it chrissie!" Hibiki said, the one with the cream-colored hair said. 'Chrissie' just growled at her.

"So, who are all of you?" Louise questioned. Hibiki, who was dragging miku, told theirs first.

"Well, I'm Hibiki Tachibana, the one who punched you, sorry about that, is Chris Yukine. And this here is Miku Kohinata!" She said with an uppity voice.

"My name is Tsubasa Kazanari, This is Maria Cadenzavna Eve. The silent one is Shirabe Tsukiyomi and the one smiling is Kirika Akatsuki." Tsubasa calmly stated.

"And whats yours?!" Hibiki suddenly yelled, though chris interrupted.

"Anyway! Why are we here?" Chris said, attempting to be calm.

"Well, it's obvious I summoned you here! As my familiar spirits" Louise said with a smug look.

"Spirits?" Hibiki asked, she then noticed the runic markings on her chest, and miku's. She ignored chris and tsubasa talking with the pink haired girl for the runes... she had no idea what they said.

"So!" Chris said curtly. "This is the Trysting kingdom on the mainland of Halcheginia. And you're a student at this magic academy." Chris said. Louise suddenly huffed before replying.

"I will now allow _you_ to call me you. I'm louise. Louise de La Vallière." She said with pride.

"Yeah yeah, and we're the unfortunate people you summoned." Chris replied. Louise sighed in exasperation.

"Why does my familiar have to be plebeians..." She said in disappointment. "I'd prefer something cool, like a dragon or griffon!" Louise said with a small growl before realizing come occupants of the room are now gone.

She looked at where the spot the girls where and they weren't there.

"A familiar spirit running away? Your kidding..." Louise said with a horrified sigh.

* * *

Hibiki was holding miku and tsubasa's hand while maria was holding shirabe and kirika and chris was running in the front.

"We have no idea where we are and we aren't sure these people are completely sane. We have to get out of here." Tsubasa said as we ran down a spiral staircase. When they reached the bottom of the staircase they noticed the blond haired boy.

"I think his name is Guiche." said tsubasa. They watched as the girl tried to ask if Guiche wanted her cooking and him shamelessly flirting and lying back. Chris gripped the walls as she watched him lie. _'I know for a fact he was also flirting with the blond woman!' _She thought furiously.

The girls decided to try to sneak away. It somewhat succeeded, before Guiche pointed that they were plebeians louise summoned.

"Crap." Kirika said. We tried to walk away, but then he started to us. Chris and Hibiki specifically.

"Those 2 caused trouble for us since they fell unconscious. So, as someone of lower status, shouldn't you be thanking me?" Chris was about to give a tongue lashing, but hibiki stopped her.

Hibiki scratched the back of her head before smiling sheepishly. "Yes well, thank for that. So. Ciao!" She said before turning around and walking away. All of a sudden foot steps resounded down the steps. The girls heard and uttered crap before running away.

"Strange girls..." Guiche said. Louise suddenly appeared out of breath with an annoyed look on her face.

"Louise! Your familiars just passed by-"

"Help catch them."

"Huh?"

"They ran away."

"Spirits with contracts all ran away? They are your spirits. Completely illogical."

"Stop commenting on me and help me already!" She shrieked.

"Alright." He said.

The girls quickly rounded another corner to see a fountain. The big boobed girl, the name came from maria and tsubasa, was sitting there with a burly guy. They ignored her for the door next to the two.

"An exit!" Hibiki said with hope. They ran toward as kirche and the guy made passing comments.

"Isn't those girls Louises?"

"Yeah, the plebeian familiars." Kirche said. They turned again to hear footsteps and an angry Louise and a confused Guiche.

"There they are!" Louise yelled! Guiche grunted in confirmation.

"What are you two doing?" Kirche asked. Guiche laughed a bit before replying.

"Well, you've got to hear this." Guiche started, but was interrupted by Louise.

"No time! They're getting away!" Louise yelled. "Right!"

The girl made it outside of the place and ran towards the wall. They saw a big gate but they had a way to get through it. All of a sudden, the whole group started to fly up.

"W-what the hell?!" Chris yelled. They looked back to see Guiche there with his wand pointed at them.

"This is the last time I am levitating you guys." He said smugly.

"A group of familiars ran away from their masters. Haha! This is the best!" She said while laughing. Chris growled and was about to retort but hibiki grabbed her arm and forced to look at the sky. Her eyes widened to huge proportions as they noticed there was two moons in the sky, one red and the other blue!

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" She yelled.

* * *

**_So yeah. I was requested to do this, so after this one is done. I am going to start working on the Miku raising naruto story. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed._**

**_Anyway, so thank you for reading and the rest of the formalities, blah bah blah. SOOOOO GOODNIGHT!_**


	2. 2:What had happened and afterwards

_**So yeah, Symphogear three has the green light so Sound Summon is going to by on hiatus for awhile, or until the start of the new season. Some shit might come to light in this new season and I would rather see what the canon theories are before putting my own. But that's a maybe, if I start feeling fearless I might continue, maaaaybe.**_

_**So I'm going to work on my other stories and make more plot bunnies. Also, I'm going to try a new way to write this since I really want to avoid those one line sentences.**_

_**So without further adieu, Zero's Lullaby Chapter Two!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: What had happened that day and after...**

The girls were walking on their date, since they were going to work together more often Genjuro thought that they should go on "dates" to get to know each other better. Currently, hibiki was talking with maria about gungnir and it's "original functions". Hibiki is able to use the spear, but still prefers her fists since they are her original armed gears. The spear only appeared on her fist when she wills it, other then that she barely uses it. Tsubasa and Chris were talking about strategies and battle plans, the noise didn't go away they were only stopped for a time. Kirika, Shirabe, and miku were talking about their different favorite flavors of pudding, though shirabe kept having to remind kirika to stay on one topic at a time since miku was unused to having the topic change a lot.

Hibiki suddenly noticed a bright baby blue sphere in front of the group, to which the group noticed as well.

"Have any of you seen something like this?" Maria asked. They shook their head as a no. Hibiki leaned forward and was about to poke the hole, but then the spot where she was going to poke opened and revealed a dark area and the blue stuff stretched and captured her hand. Hibiki was suddenly struggling to pull through as the rest of the girls grabbed on to hibiki to pull her out. They called for help but everyone seemed to dismiss them. Suddenly. hibiki was lurched forward as they were all sucked into the bright blue object as the object disappeared without a sound nor trace, and this is how this whole mess started.

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**_

"Earth?" Louise said as the girl were all sitting on the floor. They tried getting a chain leash on them, but chris started to breath fire and...

"Yes, earth! We were in japan! In our hometown a few hours back!" Chris exclaimed, rather angrily. This louise girl was so damn stubborn and uptight!

"I can't believe you... another world?!" Louise said. Shirabe and Miku were talking quietly in the corner, they didn't really find it surprising of a new world since a few months back they were basically fighting killer blobs that came from another dimension. It isn't too shocking.

"I don't care about what you believe! Just send us back! They need us there!" Chris yelled even louder, images of cities and towns being seized by noise and the like were haunting her.

"Impossible."

"And why is that?" Maria asked, she was interested in all this to. She wanted to study this world for all it's worth, including shirabe and miku. Hibiki, kirika, and surprisingly tsubasa were more of the "tell me what to do and i'll decide what i'm going to do about it" type of people. Suddenly louise threw her cloak at hibiki as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"It doesn't matter where you came from, the contract can't be broken." She said as she threw her clothes at kirika, a small girl for the moment she might add, as the lights were dimmed.

"What are you doing?!" Chris yells. Louise begins to take off her clear undergarments. She threw those clothes at chris and put on her night gown as chris fumed and was about to attack her. Hibiki quickly went behind chris to hold her off as tsubasa and miku grabbed her legs.

"Let me at that bitch! I'll pump her full of lead!" Chris snarled.

"You mustn't yukine! She is our main contributor to surviving here and you can't our symphogears here! We don't have anything to fall back on if it happens!" Tsubasa stated logically, well yelled logically since chris was busy snarling at louise who was falling asleep.

"Wash those for me by the morning." She said nonchalantly. Chris almost over-powered hibiki, which was a feat within itself.

"Who is exactly is going to take care of us in this world other than her since we are her "familiar spirits" said hibiki in her ear. Chris stopped struggling before realization hit her and she silently fumed in the background.

"Don't worry, if you clean those by the morning I'll still give all of you food." Louise said as she quietly fell into soft snores. Chris grumbled but sighed as she was lead to the blanket louise used as their "bed". She was going to use normal hey, but chris started to breath fire and...

The girls cuddled together in the blanket as they fell into a blissful sleep.

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**_

The blanket was pulled off of louise body as the sun shined through the window. Louise opened her eyes to see the dirty green girl with her clothes in her hand. She handed louise her clothes with a soft smile.

"I washed them earlier before everyone woke up, you should probably get up soon since you have to go to classes." Miku said with a soft smile. Miku was usually the one washing hibiki's clothes anyway since hibiki tends to wear her pajamas under her normal clothes. Louise rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed and noticed miku standing on a small wooden stool, she forgot she summoned 5 kids and two girls her age. She noticed that the dirty green girl has a motherly aura around her, but yet it had a undertone of something else...she ignored that for now.

Louise let out a quiet thank you, and decided she liked this one.

"What is your name?" Louise asked, miku smiled happily at this.

"My name is Miku Kohinata, and even though I, or any of us, know what's going to happen. I'd rather ride along with this and help." Miku said, she really had a laid back way of this, it wasn't really so bad. Sure they were transported into another world with no known ways of going back, but it could have been worse.

Miku quickly noticed that louise was having trouble putting on her shirt, but noticed miku herself couldn't help. She was surprised to see hibiki appeared and pull down the shirt. '_Hibiki was only a few inches taller then louise'_, miku noted in her head.

"Now now, you shouldn't struggle so much you might rip the shirt. And that'll ruin all of miku's hard work." Hibiki reprimanded lightly. Louise turned a small blush of pink at her difficulties at putting on her shirt.

"Hmph! When aristocrats have servants, they're supposed to put on their clothes for them!" She huffed.

"Well you're never going to gain friends like that? Are ya louise-chan?" Hibiki said with amusement. She found louise quite funny when she isn't being snide or mean.

"Well we should hurry, everyone else is going to wake up soon. And you shouldn't see chris in the morning." Miku said in a joking manner.

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**_

The hall the 8 girls entered was enormous! They was three long tables stretching over the floor, at the end of the hall was a huge staircase separating into different wings. On the walls were statues of knights or warriors. Tsubasa eyes sparkled at the weapons displayed on the walls, apparently the people here didn't have guns which left chris baffled a bit. Maria, kirika, and shirabe looked in awe at the size of the room while miku and hibiki chatting with louise. Students would whisper as they passed by them, no shame at all apparently.

As they reached an empty chair louise coughed in her hand and gestured at the chair. Hibiki gave her a confused look.

"That's a chair." She said bluntly, which earned a tick on Louise's forehead.

"No! Pull it back for me!" She yelled in a whisper, hibiki gained a oops look before pulling back the chair. Louise gave a nod before sitting down. Hibiki noticed that there was only a few seats free around Louise, but there was less than they needed.

"Louise-chan, where do we sit?" Hibiki asked, louise gave a confused look at hibiki before gesturing at a dish on the floor.

"There." She stated simply, before she noticed chris about set off on another anger rant. Louise huffed asking everyone else, except chris, to sit.

"They were the ones to do my laundry this morning, when I asked you to do so you practically breathed fire at me. Chris was about to punch her in the face, but chris was stopped by tsubasa, and was forced to sit on one of the chairs with tsubasa blushing in her lap, she wasn't much better.

"Since you keep on yelling just sit down and eat." Tsubasa said. Chris huffed before complying and eating, much to the surprise of Louise who couldn't even ask the girl to clean clothes. The students, except for familiars, leaned forward and clasped their hands together in what seemed like a prayer.

"Oh great primogenitor Burimell and her Highness, we thank you for this small breakfast." The students small thanks echoed across the hall in a creepy manner, which of course gave kirika, hibiki, and chris goosebumps.

After eating the girls exited the hall to a small clearing in the walls in the sun. As they walked down the steps louise gave them what usually familiar spirits do.

"Familiar spirits are suppose to stay outside, but I guess the only reason you all were allowed inside was because all of you looked human." Louise said, the girls nodded albeit grudgingly by chris. They noticed there were a lot of students either playing or simply petting different animals, or which ever were animals since some looked like monsters from a movie.

"What are they doing?" Kirika asked, she would have asked shirabe this but louise seemed to know more of what was going on. "Well there isn't any classes for second years for the day, so they're building relationships with their familiar spirits." Louise informed.

"Oh that'll be delightful." Said chris sarcastically. They all turned when they heard a female voice in surprise. Chris and Kirika both jumped in the air when they noticed a big red lizard with fire at the end of it's tail glaring at them.

_'The fake boob girl, she is even bigger then chris...'_ Maria and Tsubasa thought bitterly. "What is that?!" They both exclaimed. The girl let out an amused giggle before answering. "Is this your first time seeing a salamander?" Kirche asked playfully. "Salamander my ass! That's practically a baby dinosaur!" Chris yelled.

"Keep it on a leash! It could be dangerous!" Kirika said with a glare, the thing might eat shirabe is she wasn't too careful. "Don't worry, familiar spirits are loyal to their masters. Unlike some..." Kirche said with a glint in her eyes, obviously gesturing to the girls. Chris glared at kirche with fury before reigning her emotions. "Mind your own business!" Louise yelled, kirche stood up suddenly with amusement in her eyes. "Maybe you just stole a bunch of kids off the streets right? You hid it well with the explosion." Kirche said. "You're wrong! I summoned properly and they appeared." Louise said gesturing to them, to which most of them gave the "You kidding me?" look.

"Well they seem perfect for louise the zero." Kirche said haughtily, she was about to laugh but stopped when she noticed two people appear in front of her. Hibiki and chris stood in front of the group glaring at kirche with everything they had. Kirche flinched back, never used to people staring at her in fury. Louise seemed shock at the protection they showed and was flabbergasted at how quickly kirche backed off. Louise quickly got out of her stupor before asking hibiki to go get tea for her. Hibiki saluted and no one noticed, except kirika, that shirabe quietly followed her. Miku would be kind of mad if she let hibiki get into trouble. Hibiki was walking down between the circle tables with her hands behind her head and shirabe walking quietly next to her. Suddenly, a big floating purple eyeball appeared in front of her face and scared her, knocking her onto her butt. Shirabe tried to stop her, she did, but was pushed back and made a girl with short black hair and brown eyes fall back and drop her plat with a slice of cake.

Hibiki then actually took notice of shirabe when the eyeball thing floated away. She quickly grabbed and cake and gave it back to the girl.

"Sorry." Hibiki and shirabe said. The girl quickly returned a sorry but when hibiki gave back the cake she noticed there were runic marking on shirabe's forehead and hibiki's chest. Shirabe pouted because she was even shorter then everyone else. "Excuse me, but would you two be familiars of Miss Vallière?" The maid asked, hibiki gained a surprised look.

"You know about us?" She asked. "It is pretty well known about how a group of kids and two girls were summoned as familiar spirits, and that's just ignoring the fact she summoned more than one." The maid said. Hibiki twirled a hair in the hand as she laughed a bit. "Well we don't really know much about this aristocrat stuff, or this world." Hibiki said, while shirabe added the end quietly. The maid looked a little surprised, but then said: "Aristocrats are the ones able to use magic, plebeians are the one that can't" She said. Hibiki let out a "Oooooooh" sound while shirabe just shook her head at her antics. "Are you a mage to?" Shirabe asked. The girl quickly shook her head as this.

"No, I'm a plebeian to. My name is Siesta, a maid." She said. "Oh well, I'm Hibiki Tachibana. You can call me hibiki, or bikkie whatever works." Hibiki said. "My name is Shirabe Tsukiyomi, nice to meet you." Shirabe said politely. Siesta seemed a bit surprised at the names, but that was quickly replaced with wonder. "What unique names..." She said in a awe-filled voice. Hibiki gave a giggle at her while shirabe seemed to give a small smile.

"Hey!" A male voice yelled over to the girls. They turned to see Guiche with a strange mole-like creature on his lap sitting across from a girl with tight curls. "R-right away!" Siesta said, but couldn't move as hibiki suddenly grabbed her plate. "I got it!" She said while shirabe gave a exasperated shake. "Don't worry about it miss siesta." Shirabe said. She turned to hibiki who had a sort of glint in her eye. Shirabe gained a nervous thought in her head.

_'That's the same look kirika gets when someone messes with her food...' _Shirabe thought worriedly. Hibiki started to walk toward Guiche with cake in hand and a evil thought.

_'This'll get that snobby cheater.' _hibiki thought evilly. She remembered when they tried to escape and he was flirting with a brown haired girl, and in the morning he was flirting the blond that's with him now. She never had a boyfriend, but she knows faithfulness is required for a good relationship.

"I was speaking to vendant the whole night." Guiche said in peace. Montmorency laughed nervously as she pet her frog familiar, robin. "T-the entire night, huh..." She said. "Yes, with these intelligent eyes and amazing fur. It really is a familiar made for me." Guiche said with all arrogance while he cuddled his mole. Montmorency just turned her head in another direction and closed her eyes. "Whatever you want to call I don't care. Just keep is underground when around me." She said.

"Here ya go!" Hibiki said as she set down her plate. Shirabe was standing right behind her. "Make sure to get seconds of tea. My my, Montmorency. Your familiar looks just a cute as you do." Guiche said, ignoring hibiki. "You flatter me like always." Montmorency in a sigh. "I never lie to a beauty." He said. Suddenly, Montmorency gained a hard glint in her eye. "But lately, I've heard you've been dating a first year." She accused. He gained a slightly nervous look, but replaced it with confusion. "Nonsense, there is never a-" he began but was interrupted by shirabe. "Hidden side in my affection for you. Was what you were going to say right?" Shirabe said in her all knowing mode as she and hibiki went back to find louise. "W-what?" Guiche said.

"So the cloak colors are what differentiate the years. Black is second while brown is first, the girl from last night was wearing a brown cloak so she must have been in her first year." Shirabe said.

"Right right!" Hibiki said.

"What are they talking about?" Montmorency demanded. Guiche suddenly stood up and glared at the girls. "Get back to work maids!" He yelled. Shirabe turned around and glared at Guiche while hibiki stuck her tongue out to him. "No! We aren't maid anyway." She said. "Aren't you two part of Louise the zero's familiar group?" Guiche said. "Thanks for last night, bye bye." Hibiki said in a sing-song tone. The two quickly walked away. "What are they talking about?!" Montmorency demanded again. "Ah, r-remember what I talked about earlier? There was the little run away spirits and..." Guiche tried to excuse himself but he almost screamed when he noticed the brown haired girl coming his way.

"Aaaaaah! Montmorency let's go this way! C'mon C'mon." Guiche said suddenly. "What is this about...?" Montmorency wondered. The brown haired girl has a white basket in her hand as she wondered where Guiche was. Hibiki and shirabe approached her with smiles on their faces. "Ooooh, Sir Guiche would be over there!" Hibiki said as she pointed toward him. She smiled and let out a small thank you before running towards Guiche. "K-katie!" He said before letting go of Montmorency hands and smoothing himself out. He let out a small hi while Montmorency stared hard at him in confusion. "I've been looking for you Sir Guiche. I'd thought I would bring the souffle we talking about last night to tea time." She said with a smile on her face. "W-well, um..." Guiche said nervously. "Last night?" Montmorency said suspiciously.

"W-well..." He said trying to cover up. "Aaaaah, lucky you. You said, 'I'd love to have a taste of that.' right?" Hibiki supplied with a grin. "Y-you!" Guiche said in shock. "Well you did? Right?" Hibiki said with a smug look.

"Guiche?!"

"What are you talking about?! You're making these ladies get the wrong idea!" Guiche yelled as other students started to gather around them. "What do you mean? It's your fault for cheating." Shirabe said innocently.

"Cheating?"

"So you did lay your hands on a first year!" Montmorency said as her face contorted with anger. "M-Montmorency, you shouldn't get angry!" Guiche said trying to placate her. "You said I was the only one!" Katie suddenly said. "C-calm down!" He said. "Liar!" They both said as Montmorency slapped as he fell on his butt. The students surrounding him laughed at his expense. "Well, that's what you get." Hibiki said as shirabe giggled a bit. She was able to get out of her quiet and shy shell by the antics of kirika and hibiki. Guiche looked up and glared at the two girls.

"It looks like...you two don't know how to act towards your betters." He said.

"Hmph, as soon as I see one I'll tell you how I act then." Shirabe said as she glared back at him. "I challenge a duel! A duel since you two embarrased a better and made two girls cry!" Guiche yelled as he pointed his rose at them. Hibiki gained a confuse look while shirabe glared even more so.

"Cry? They were mad and either way...both were done by you you imbecile." Shirabe said. The students around them laughed as Guiche was countered word for word.

"Grr! You better be ready, I'll wait for you at the field!" Guiche said as he huffed and walked away. Hibiki had a stuffed grin as louise walked toward with a scowl on her face. "What do you two think you're doing?!" She yelled at them. Hibiki flinched back in shock. Surely louise saw what he was doing to the two girls. Louise grabbed both of the girls hands and pulled them away.

"What are you doing accepting a duel?" She said angrily while shirabe and hibiki gave her confused looks. Shirabe was trying to get free, but since her body was smaller than her original she still seemed to have trouble operating. The rest of the girls followed after the three in hopes of trying to figure out what was going on.

"Where are you taking us?" Hibiki asked.

"We're going to apologize to Guiche and see if we can stop his proposal for a duel." Louise said. Hibiki suddenly dug her heels into the ground and stopped Louise. Shirabe was able to be freed and kirika was right behind her. The girls were behind the others while miku seemed to appear next to hibiki.

"No!" Hibiki said while shaking her head wildly. Miku gave out an exasperated sigh at Hibikis antics while Louise scowled even more. "Why should I apologize to him?!" She asked. Louise gained an incredulous look at hibiki, which was quickly replaced with a glare.

"Because a Plebeian couldn't possible be able to go against a Aristocrat! You two would be lucky enough to escape with a few injuries!" Louise said with fury in her voice. Hibiki just ignored her, which served to get her even angrier until miku grabbed her cloak.

"Don't worry about it. When Hibiki has a goal of some kind, she won't stop until she achieves it." Miku said with an experienced tone. Louise just sighed and nodded and didn't notice shirabe and kirika following the hibiki.

"Do you know where the field is?" Hibiki asked the large kid. He pointed in at a direction, to which all of the girls followed after. Shirabe and Kirika followed close, since kirika was berating herself when she didn't follow shirabe into trouble. She does trust hibiki now, but she wants to protect shirabe by herself. The girls, and other classmates who wanted to watch the duel, quickly entered the field. The students surrounded Guiche, Hibiki, Shirabe, and Kirika whom didn't want to let go of shirabe.

"I compliment you two for not running away like I expected." Guiche said. "Who'd run away from you?" Said hibiki.

"Wait!" Louise yelled. She quickly ran toward Guiche with a scowl. "Cut this out! Duels are prohibited, especially since you're fighting someone who has no magic!" She growled. Guiche seemed to gain an amused look before replying. "It is prohibited for Aristocrats to fight, not an Aristocrat and a Plebeian." He said.

"That's because a situation like this hasn't happen before!" Louise said. Guiche just smiled sickly sweet at her before pushing her away. Chris quickly appeared behind Louise and caught her. "Well whatever you may say, this duel has already started!" He said before swinging his rose/wand left to right. A single petal fell from it and touched the ground. A glowing circle appeared on the ground as a armor with breasts and a white and red dress appeared with a Naginata in it's hand.

"My name is Guiche the Bronze. And this here Bronze Golem Valkyrie shall fight you." He said with sick amusement. The armor rushed forward and tried to punch hibiki, note tried. Hibiki grabbed its hand and flipped it over her head. She didn't train with Genjuro wasn't for nothing!

Guiche seemed to be startled a bit before summoning another Golem. The Golem rushed forward with the Naginata and battled hibiki. The two exchanged blows, well hibiki didn't get hit as much, until hibiki punched the Valkyrie directly on the chest which made it disassemble. Guiche grew angry and sent out multiple Golems. Hibiki was about to charge in, but Guiche started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked, slightly out of breath. He pointed behind her and saw that the Valkyrie she flipped over her head has set its blade under shirabe's chin. Hibiki eyes widened but shut closed as a armor punched her in the stomach. She gasped as she landed on the floor with a loud thud. Louise ran over and sat next to hibiki.

"Guiche stop it! She's just a Plebeian, she doesn't even have magic!" Louise yelled. Guiche seemed to smirk with mirth as he saw his Golems march toward Hibiki. "Louise move, I wouldn't want the Golems to hurt you." He said. Louise ground her teeth together as she stepped back. She couldn't stop Guiche, who could actually control his magic. They failed to notice an angry kirika glaring darkly at the Golem holding Shirabe.

"Stop it..." She said quietly as the Golems stopped and stared at her. Guiche looked at her if she was joking. What could she do? A child? Kirika glared at Guiche before glaring at the armor thing holding shirabe and clasped her hands together.

**_Seiwoss Igalima lyzen tron_**

A glow surrounded Kirika as she rushed forward and summoned an evil looking scythe out of thin air and sliced the Valkyries head off. The glow seem to spark off her body and people took noticed that she was bigger than before. A hat covered the front of her head with a golden X on her left side. A large pyramid stuck up on top. Four spikes poked out of her shoulders, two on each side, while she hold her scythe. She had a skin tight cloth with the middle being see through and a short skirt. On her arms with arm warmers with alternating yellow and green designs. She wore dark colored gloves with the wrist part of the arm warmers puffed out. Her legs has leg warmers in the same pattern that puffed out at the middle of her thigh. On the ankles were crisscrossed black stripes with disco shoes, the bottom being a bright green and the heel having a spike sticking out.

_**(Play Gokugama Igalima Kirika Akatsuki)**_

She grabbed shirabe before she fell and gently set her in front of maria, tsubasa, and miku before standing back up and looking at Guiche, who seemed less certain that he could win. "I don't care if this is about a battle of pride or wits, no one hurts shirabe-chan!" She yelled as she jumped into the air and sent two green blades spinning wildly at two Valkyries.

**Kill Juliet!**

The two blades sliced through two armors as she rushed through the group of Golems and sliced them one after the other. Her song resounding throughout the field, planting a seed of fear in everyone's heart. The spikes on her shoulder grew into blades and stabbed through the Golems that tried to strike from behind. **Sealed Strike Pinocchio!**

She glared at Guiche who was downright terrified at the girl who seemed small and weak that now seemed to be able to take his soul from his body. She sliced another Valkyrie as two more took it's place. She growled through her song as she used the blades on her shoulder to stab through the chest armor and using two of her blades as pseudo-shields. She jumped up and sliced a few of the Golems head off as she slowly made her way toward Guiche. Guiche used his magic and fired bronze stones at kirika to which she blocked with her spinning scythe. She jumped upward and pushed herself straight toward Guiche while spinning her blade to make a shield to block the stones. She landed and than held her blade a centimeter from Guiche's neck.

She glared darkly at Guiche as she slowly pushed her blade closer to her throat.

"Kirika!" Shirabe yelled across the field.

**_(Stop Playing)_**

"Shirabe-chan!" She gasped before pulling her blade back, which disappeared in a bright light and quickly hugged the daylights out of shirabe, who looked less than okay. Guiche fell to his butt in shock before uttering his next few words. "I...give up." He said as the crowd went wild. Everyone seemed shocked at how a Aristocrat somehow got beaten by a plebeian, a child no less. Though no one was more shocked than the girls whom didn't think that their symphogear powers could work anymore. Hibiki just had a sheepish face while being berated by Miku and Tsubasa. Chris just seemed to smirk at her. Maria quickly ran to kirika and shirabe.

"Kirika! You're back to normal!" She yelled. Kirika looked at her with wide eyes and saw that she was, since the first sign was that she was taller than maria. She looked at herself and noticed that she did have her armor on and the fact she wasn't chibi sized anymore. Louise was looking at her with her bottom jaw touching the ground. This...this was her familiars true power?! She seemed to become a little unbalanced as she fell forward in a dead faint. Barely registering the voices of her familiars calling her name.

"Louise!"

* * *

_**I think i'll end it here, since I do think that this is a good spot. So yeah, another installment of Zero's Lullaby! I hope this is a better chapter than last time and not so...rushed. So thank for reading and please, oh please, review!**_

_**Next time On Zero's Lullaby: An explanation and their true strength! How do we go back to normal girls?!**_

_**Thank you and Bye Bye.**_


End file.
